


Have Yourself A Merry Little Ficmas

by MajorWolfe



Series: Feels Like Home - The 'Home' AU [3]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWolfe/pseuds/MajorWolfe
Summary: It's Christmas in the 'Home' AU, pull up a chair and celebrate the festive season with our favourite lesbians and their cubs!





	1. It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won't have time to give these any more than a quick read through before I post, so please ignore any tiny errors, but if you notice any huge glaring mistakes, please let me know so I can fix it!

“Everything okay?” Serena asked as she walked into the living room with a bottle of wine and two glasses to find that, in the few minutes she’d been gone, Bernie had shifted all the furniture slightly, leaving a big empty space in the corner of the living room.

“Yep” Bernie smiled, “we said we didn’t know what to do with the kids tomorrow, so I thought we could go and pick a Christmas tree” she grinned as she sat on the sofa, letting Serena curl into her as she poured out the wine.

“A real one?” Serena asked.

Bernie nodded, “yeah, is that okay with you? I don’t mind hoovering up the needles so the kids aren’t playing in them.”

“No, it’s fine” Serena smiled, “I’ve never had a real tree before.”

“Marcus and I had one a couple of times, but I want to make things special this year, to make up for all the times I was deployed.”

Serena nodded and gently reached for her hand, “I’m sure you just being here is enough for the children.”

“Probably” Bernie nodded, “but I still want to make a fuss.”

“In that case I’m sure the children will love whatever you’ve got planned.”

Serena was right, the children were so excited when Bernie told them that they got to choose their own Christmas tree the next day, Elinor shrieking in happiness despite not really knowing what was going on, clapping her hands and babbling excitedly as Serena carried her in the sling, Bernie carrying Charlotte on her hip as Cameron walked between them pointing to several Christmas trees as they passed, asking “this one?” always getting a shake of the head from Bernie and an explanation as to why the tree wasn’t ‘right’. 

It took a while, but eventually they chose the perfect tree, a tree that Bernie insisted on paying for, arranging for it to be delivered later that afternoon so that they didn't have to try and fit it in the car with the kids. 

“Are we going home now?” Cameron asked as Bernie began to drive. 

“We are” she smiled, “so we can get all the other decorations out and get everything ready for when the tree’s delivered later. 

“Have Ellie and Rena got stockings like we’ve got?” Cameron asked from the back of the car. 

Bernie shook her head as she drove, “no Darling, I don’t think they have.”

“Well how will Santa know where to leave all their little presents?”

“That’s a very good point” Bernie smiled, “I suppose we’d better make a quick stop to go and buy them a stocking each then hadn’t we?”

Cameron nodded and sat back in his seat as Serena turned to Bernie, “you don’t have to” she said softly, putting her hand on Bernie’s knee and squeezing gently.

Bernie put her hand on Serena’s for a moment, squeezing her fingers before letting go so she could change gear, “I know I don’t have to, but I want to, we’ve all got stockings that we hang out on Christmas Eve, it’s only fair that you have stockings too.”

“Bernie…”

“Serena, look” Bernie reached out to squeeze Serena’s hand again, “I’d like it if the kids grew up not knowing that any of them were different, and that includes Ellie having a stocking to hang up on Christmas Eve beside Charlie and Cam's, and if Ellie has a stocking then you can't be the only one without one.”

Serena rolled her eyes, “will you at least let me pay?”

Bernie pretend to think for a minute before shaking her head, “not a chance.”

Serena wasn't sure how Bernie had managed to find a shop that only sold Christmas items, but she had and she parked just a short way from the shop slipping her hand into Serena's as she led them all towards the shop, Charlotte and Cameron’s faces lighting up with joy as Ellie shrieked with excitement. 

Serena soon realised that Bernie was just a big kid who couldn't say no to the real kids, so she wasn't at all surprised when they left the shop, not only with two stockings, but several Christmas tree ornaments, one personalised with Elinor’s name to match the ones Charlotte and Cameron already had, and even more decorations for elsewhere in the house. 

Serena had already discovered that Bernie loved Christmas, she’d thought that it was all about the children’s enjoyment and excitement, but it seemed like Bernie was the biggest kid of them all, her enthusiasm for the festive season rubbing off on all three children. Serena wasn’t sure she’d ever forget the excitement on Elinor’s face as she realised that, through December, she’d be allowed a chocolate from her advent calendar after breakfast every morning, and Serena knew, with Bernie around, this Christmas was sure to be one she wouldn’t forget in a hurry.

They were on their way back to the car when Bernie stopped outside a wooden hut on the pedestrianised high street, she noted that there wasn't much of a queue outside and glanced at Serena who nodded and smiled, leading the children towards the back of the queue, “what are we waiting for?” Cameron asked as he stood patiently beside the adults. 

“Well” Bernie smiled, “it's nearly Christmas, so you'll want to tell Santa what you want him to bring for you won't you?” 

Cameron's face lit up, “Santa? We're going to see Santa? Real Santa?” 

“Real Santa” Bernie nodded, “so while we're waiting you need to think about what you want him to bring you for Christmas because I’m sure he’ll know what a good boy you’ve been” she said before turning to Charlotte, “and you’ve been very good too, so you can tell Santa what you’d like him to bring you too.”

Luckily the queue was short and in almost no time at all they were stood inside Santa’s living room, Cameron grinning happily, Charlotte holding tightly to Serena’s hand as she looked around the room and Ellie clinging to Bernie, not sure whether she liked the new situation or not.

“Ah, Cameron, it’s nice to see you again, you’ve certainly grown since last year, and so have Charlotte and Elinor.” Cameron’s face lit up as Santa ‘recognised’ him and the girls, unaware that whilst he’d been talking to Serena in the queue, Bernie had filled in a form with the kids names and ages on for Santa’s elves.

Cameron beamed, “I’m six now.”

“I know you are” Santa nodded, “and I hear that you’re a very good brother to your sisters too.”

Cameron nodded, “I am.”

“So that means your name will be on my good list and I’ll be bringing your presents on Christmas Eve, is there anything that you really want?”

“I’d like a football goal for in the garden” he told him, “because I play football after school, and Ellie likes to play with me too sometimes.”

Santa nodded, “I’ll ask my elves to see if they can get a football goal ready for you for Christmas if they’re not already too busy.”

Cameron couldn’t tear the smile from his face, “thank you.”

“What about you Charlotte?” Santa asked her, “is there anything you’d like my elves to try and get for you for Christmas?”

Charlotte nodded, still holding Serena’s hand, “I like paints p’ease”

“Oh yes” Santa nodded, “I remember now, you like drawing don’t you.”

Charlotte nodded shyly, “and books.”

“Well I’m sure we can fit a book or two on the sleigh for you” Santa smiled before asking Charlotte and Cameron, “what does Elinor like?”

“She like books too” Charlotte told him.

“And she likes animals” Cameron added, “she likes playing with all the animals but cows are her favourite.”

“I’ll remind my elves that cows are her favourite” Santa told them, “now, because you’ve all been so good, how about I give you a little present now?”  The children both nodded and one of the ‘elves’ handed them each a gift bag, a red one for Cameron, a silver one for Charlotte and, after she refused to take it herself, Bernie was handed a green gift bag for Elinor.

It took a little convincing, but after a while, Bernie and Serena managed to get Elinor and Charlotte to both sit on Santa’s knee for a photo, Cameron stood beside him with a big smile on his face, “can we open our presents?” he asked once they’d left the grotto, gift bags in hand.

“When we get home” Bernie nodded, “it’s a bit cold here and we’d be getting in people’s way, so let’s go back to the car and then as soon as we’re home, you can open your presents from Santa.”

The children were overjoyed as they opened their gift bags once they were home, Elinor even, with Serena’s help, opening her own to find that each child had an age appropriate book, Elinor’s a book about a polar bear, made of thick cardboard with lots of flaps, Charlotte’s a picture book about a magical snowman, and Cameron’s a book about a reindeer that he’d be able to read on his own with just a little help.  They were excited to find that the gift bags also contained an activity pack with crayons, colouring pages and stickers and almost instantly, the three of them set to work colouring in the pictures.

They were so enthralled in their colouring that they didn’t hear the knock on the door and it was only when Bernie and Serena struggled into the living room that they realised the tree had arrived.  “Is that our Christmas tree?” Cameron asked as Bernie propped it up in the corner of the room.

“It is” Bernie smiled as she asked Serena to help her get the tree into the waiting stand before removing the netting that had held the branches in place.

“Can we put the baubles on it?” Cameron asked, “and tinsel?”

“Tomorrow” Bernie told him, “the branches have all been tucked up so that it could be brought here without getting broken, so we need to leave it for tonight so the branches can all fall back down again and we can hang the baubles on it. We can put some of the other decorations up tonight though, do you want to come and help me find them in the garage?”

After seeing Bernie in the Christmas shop, Serena had no idea why she'd still only been imagining one box of Christmas decorations, possibly a second one for the tree decorations, but by the time Bernie and Cameron had finished, the living room was full of boxes and bags and Bernie was trying to work out if they'd have room to put up the artificial tree in the kitchen. 

Elinor took a liking to the tinsel almost as soon as Bernie opened the first box, a big grin on her face as she pulled the sparkly strands through her little fingers, allowing Serena to snap some pictures of her as she played happily. 

Serena made a start on dinner as Bernie, Charlotte and Cameron made a start on decorating the house, Elinor happy to sit playing with the tinsel. 

In almost no time at all, the house was looking more festive than the Santa’s grotto that they'd already visited. There were fairy lights in the windows, festive garlands wrapped around the banisters of the stairs, and Bernie even had a Christmasy door mat to replace the usual one. There were snowmen and Santas everywhere but Serena had never seen Bernie and the children so happy so she wasn't complaining, maybe she'd even have time to do a little bit of Christmas baking, something she hadn't done in years. 

Neither Bernie nor Serena were surprised when Cameron and Charlotte both asked about decorating the tree before they'd even had their breakfast the next morning, and, once they'd eaten, they raced into the living room, Elinor with them even though she wasn't entirely sure what was happening. 

It didn’t take long, Charlie and Cam helping slip the ornaments onto lower branches, or telling Serena and Bernie where to put the ornaments they were passed on the higher branches.  Even Ellie helped too with a little assistance from both her parents and her siblings, and in almost no time at all, the box of ornaments were empty and Charlotte and Cameron were trying to decide who got to put the star on top of the tree.

Luckily, Bernie stepped into negotiate, “how about, Charlotte puts the star on the top, and Cameron, you can be the first person to turn the lights on?” she suggested.

Both children agreed with the compromise and Bernie lifted Charlotte up to place the star on top of the tree, “will you count?” Cameron asked when Bernie told him he could turn on the fairy lights.

Bernie nodded and she and Serena counted down from five, Cameron flicking on the switch when they reached zero, “oh wow!” Serena exclaimed as Elinor babbled happily, “you’ve done a great job, it looks brilliant.”

Bernie kissed Charlotte’s head, “what do you think Peanut? Do you like it?”

Charlotte nodded, a happy smile on her face, “pretty Mismas twee.”

“It is” Bernie smiled, “and soon, Santa will be bringing you lots of presents to put under it, just you wait and see!”


	2. Dashing Through the Snow

“Mummy, ‘Rena, wake up” Cameron bounded into the bedroom, climbing onto the bottom of the bed and bouncing excitedly on his knees.

“Cam?” Bernie frowned as she sat up in bed, flicking on the small light by her bed, “what’s wrong.”

“Nothing wrong Mummy…” 

Bernie groaned and reached for her alarm clock, “it’s…” she rolled her eyes when she saw it had only just turned six, “it’s really early Cameron” she told him.

“But Mummy” Cameron sighed, “it’s snowing!”

Bernie rolled her eyes again and smiled, “in that case, you’d better go and get some warm clothes on then hadn’t you” she chuckled.

“So we can play in the snow?”

Even in the dim light, Bernie could see her son’s face light up, “so we can play in the snow” she nodded.

“Bern?” Serena mumbled as Cameron raced from the room, “what…?”

Bernie smiled and kissed Serena’s lips, she always did take longer to wake up than Bernie, “you go back to sleep Love, it’s snowing and Cam wants to play out in it.”

“Sounds cold” Serena pulled the duvet up to her chin.

“Probably” Bernie chuckled as she got out of bed and tucked the duvet around Serena, “but you’ll still be nice and warm in bed.”

“Mmm” Serena yawned, “love you”.

Bernie chuckled, not bothering to get undressed, just pulling on jeans and a jumper on over her pyjamas, “love you too.”

Serena heard Bernie shushing Cam as they both made their way downstairs, warning him not to wake the girls, their murmurs getting quieter as they got further from the stairs. As she heard the click of the back door she rolled over and closed her eyes, but it wasn’t to be, she couldn’t drift off again now she knew Bernie wasn’t beside her.  Used to curling into her partner, Serena shuffled over onto Bernie’s side of the bed, inhaling the familiar scent of the woman she loved as she tried to fall back to sleep.

She soon realised that it wasn’t going to work, she was awake, she wouldn’t be going back to sleep, so she pushed herself from the bed, grabbing Bernie’s dressing gown and wrapping it around herself as she pulled back the curtains, gazing out over the back garden, the dim outside light casting a faint orange glow over the garden, providing just enough light for Bernie and Cameron to run around in the snow that was still falling.

Serena didn’t realise how long she’d stood watching Bernie and Cameron until she heard the bedroom door creak open as Charlotte came in for her morning cuddles, “‘Re’a?” she frowned, confused as to why the bed was empty.

“Hello Darling” Serena held her arms out for Charlotte, grabbing a blanket that was thrown at the bottom of the bed and wrapping Charlotte up as the toddler nuzzled sleepily into her, Charlotte’s head on Serena’s shoulder as she began to suck her thumb, “are you okay?”

“Where Mumma?” Charlie mumbled around her thumb. 

Serena carried Charlotte over to the window, rocking her gently, as she gestured into the garden, “it’s snowing look, Cam wanted to play in the snow so Mummy went out to play with him.”

Charlotte frowned again, “snow?”

Serena nodded, racking her brains to try and work out if Charlotte would have seen it snow before, “yeah, can you see?” Charlotte nodded against Serena’s shoulder, “do you want to go and play too?”

Charlotte shook her head again, “I snuggle you?”

“Of course” Serena kissed Charlotte’s hair, “and when Ellie wakes up we can make breakfast for Mummy and Cam if you want?”

Charlotte nodded, “like help.”

“I know” Serena carried Charlotte back over to the bed, sitting down with Charlotte, knowing the toddler wasn’t quite awake yet, “and you’re very good at helping.”

Charlotte dozed off in Serena’s arms, but she didn’t sleep for long, and by the time Serena heard Elinor begin to stir over the baby monitor, Charlotte was already awake again.  She smiled as she listened to Ellie’s sleepy grumbles for a few minutes before going through with Charlotte on her hip.  No matter how long Elinor slept, whether she was woken or left to wake on her own, she always woke making quiet little noises that sounded like she was frustrated at no longer being asleep.

She sat Charlotte down on her bed for a minute as she lifted Ellie up from her cot, “good Morning Darling” she smiled, dropping a kiss to her head and getting a broad grin in return.

“Mama” Elinor beamed up at her and snuggled into her before lifting her head from Serena’s shoulder and giving Charlotte the same grin, “Lala.”

Charlotte smiled and waved, “hello”.

Serena smiled, and held out her hand to Charlotte, “come on then, let’s go and make breakfast.”

She held tightly to Charlotte’s hand, Elinor on her hip as she took them downstairs, warming up milk for them both, sitting Ellie in her high chair and sitting Charlotte on the side as she got out the ingredients for pancakes, measuring them out before letting Charlotte help her stir as they both chatted to Elinor to stop her getting bored as she guzzled her milk.

Once the pancakes were ready, she sat Charlotte at the table so she could quickly cut up some fruit as the pancakes cooked.  She put pancakes and fruit on two plastic plates, cutting the pancakes into bite sized pieces before putting the plates in front of the girls along with two non spill cups, half full with hot chocolate, half full with milk.  She plated up breakfast for Bernie and Cam before opening the back door, “If you two can tear yourselves away from the snow for a few minutes, we've made pancakes and hot chocolate for you.” Serena called out into the garden, staying firmly within the warm confines of the kitchen, Charlotte and Elinor not even looking up from their breakfast.

Serena couldn't help but smile as she saw the grin on Cameron’s face as he bounded inside, closely followed by Bernie, both bundled up in hats, coats and gloves, both with cheeks and noses tinged pink from the cold, “thank you” Cameron grinned

“It's okay” Serena smiled, “take off your coat and your trousers if they're wet, there's a blanket and your dressing gown on your chair for you to wrap up in if you're cold” she said before looking to Bernie, already hanging her coat on the door between the kitchen and hallway, boots kicked off on the door mat, “I bought you a blanket down and your dressing gown too” she told her, taking a moment to slip her hands under Bernie's jumper as Cameron went to eat, Serena's warm hands on Bernie's cold back, “we can't have you getting ill now can we?” she asked as she reached up to kiss Bernie's cold nose, “go on. You've got coffee but if you want a hot chocolate…”

Bernie shook her head, “Coffee's fine thanks, as long as it's strong and hot.”

“Of course it is” Serena winked cheekily, “just like you.”

Bernie laughed and rolled her eyes, “behave you.”

Serena laughed, “come on, let’s eat before Cam finishes all the pancakes.”

They’d barely finished eating when Cameron asked if he could go back outside, Serena convincing him to stay inside a little longer, compromising that, if he stayed in the house, once he’d warmed up a little bit more, they could all get wrapped up and go to the park, a request he quickly agreed to when Bernie remembered they had sledges in the shed that they could take with them to the park.

They decided that the easiest way to get the children to the park was to pull them on the sledges that Bernie had found in the shed, so that's what they did, Cameron holding tightly to Elinor who was babbling excitedly, on the sledge Bernie pulled, Charlotte wrapped up in a blanket on the second sledge, pulled by Serena.  

Serena tucked the blanket into the bag she had on her back once they reached the park, Charlotte gaining more confidence, playing happily in the snow with her siblings. Elinor wasn't sure about the snow at first but soon changed her mind when she realised she was allowed to throw it, thanks to Serena cheekily throwing a snowball at Bernie’s back. “And what do you think you're doing Trouble?” Bernie asked as Elinor clumsily threw a handful of snow in her direction.

“Mumma” she babbled, giggling when Bernie gently threw a tiny snowball at her stomach, leading to a huge snowball fight, Serena watching on with a smile as all three children teamed up to attack Bernie with handfuls of rolled snow.

“Aren’t you going to help?” Bernie asked when she saw Serena stood just watching her.

“Oh, I don’t know, the kids seem to be doing a pretty good job on their own, I don’t think they need my help” Serena smirked.

Bernie rolled her eyes before pretending to be hurt when Charlotte hit her arm with a snowball, causing all three children to laugh loudly, “I meant, aren’t you going to help me?”

“No Rena” Cam giggled, “help us, help us get Mummy.”

“Yeah” Charlotte giggled, trying to throw another snowball at Bernie but missing this time, “get Mumma.”

Serena chuckled as Elinor tumbled in the snow, giggling to herself as Cam helped her back to her feet, “I don’t know…”

“Please Rena?” Cam pleaded, Charlotte too joining in with his pleas for help as Elinor repeatedly tried to throw handfuls of snow at Bernie, Bernie even moving closer to Elinor so she wouldn’t miss.

“Hmm” Serena picked up a handful of snow, rolling it between her hands to form a compact ball, “do I throw it at Mummy?” she aimed the ball towards Bernie, “or do I help Mummy?” she asked as she turned towards the children.

“Mummy, throw it at Mummy” they all encouraged.

“Mumma” Elinor giggled loudly, making up Serena’s mind for her, and she threw the ball of snow at Bernie, a proud smirk on her face as she hit her on the arm, earning a sad pout from Bernie before she quickly threw her own snowball at Serena.

They ran around for hours, laughing and joking as they threw snowballs at one another until Elinor collapsed exhaustedly in the snow, Bernie laying down beside her and showing all the kids how to make snow angels.

They built a family of snowpeople, before Bernie suggested they crossed the park to sledge down one of the shallower hills, knowing Charlotte would probably be scared if the hill was too steep.

Serena stood at the bottom of the hill, happy to watch as Bernie helped Charlotte and Cameron into the first sledge, giving them a gentle push to set them on their way down the slope to Serena, Bernie just moments behind on the second sledge with Elinor shrieking and giggling, a sound that had become so familiar to Serena since they’d come to live with Bernie and her kids.

“That was fun” Cameron giggled, “can we go again?”

“Of course” Bernie smiled as she sat Charlotte and Elinor on her sledge to pull them back up the hill, letting Cameron pull the empty sledge up behind him, Serena once again waiting for them at the bottom.  She was glad she’d thought to pack her camera, managing to get plenty of photos of Bernie with the kids, something she’d noticed was missing from the house, probably due to how much time she’d spent separated from them.

She was broken from her thoughts by a loud cry and then the giggles of Cameron and Elinor as they sped down the hill before the sledge tipped over, sending them both rolling into the soft snow, “okay?” she asked as she helped them to their feet, shaking her head as Bernie’s sledge skidded to a halt beside her, Charlotte sat on her Mumma’s knee.

“I’m okay” Cameron nodded as he brushed snow from his arm, “that was fun.”

“Mama” Elinor giggled excitedly, already trying to drag the empty sledge back up the hill.

“Are you sure you don’t want a go?” Bernie asked Serena.

She started to protest but Charlotte reached for her hand, “you sledge with me?”

Serena couldn’t turn Charlotte down, “go on then” she smiled as she gestured to the sledge, hop on and I’ll pull you back up the hill.”

They trudged home several hours later, all frozen to the bone and thoroughly exhausted after playing in the snow, “right” Bernie left the sledges in the hall as she held Ellie’s hand to help her walk inside, “Cam, take those wet clothes off and go jump in the shower to warm up. I'll leave you some pyjamas on my bed for when you're done. Serena and I will bath the girls, and then when we're all warm and in our pyjamas, we’ll all go downstairs and watch a film okay?”

“A Christmas film?” Cameron asked as he pulled off his wellies.

“Of course” Bernie smiled as she took Elinor from her snowsuit, Serena stripping Charlotte down to her pants and her t-shirt, “go on then” she opened the stairgate for Cameron, off you go.”

Bernie showered in the ensuite of the spare room as Serena bathed the girls to warm them up, Bernie dressing them both in pyjamas as Serena showered before the family all headed downstairs together, Bernie carrying Ellie and Charlotte, Serena carrying the duvet from their bed.

Bernie and Serena settled the kids on the sofa under the duvet to watch the start of the film as they made their way into the kitchen to make hot chocolate for them all, being sure to add extra milk to Charlotte’s and Elinor’s.

They settled down on the sofa, a pile of films stacked up ready to watch beside the tv, nobody planning on moving for the reminder of the day.  Bernie and Serena sat at opposite ends of the sofa with the kids between them, but it wasn’t long before Charlotte let out a big yawn and shuffled herself onto Serena’s lap, curling herself up into a ball with her bear clutched to her chest, her head on Serena’s shoulder as she began to suck her thumb, already on her way to sleep.

It was less than half an hour into the film when Charlotte had fallen asleep and Elinor had, predictably, crawled into Bernie’s lap with her cow, babbling tiredly up at Bernie who was happily talking back to Elinor as if she understood every word.

Once the girls were settled with Bernie and Serena, Cameron had moved closer to Bernie, tucking himself into her side as he too fought sleep. “It looks like we wore them all out” Serena said softly, shuffling over once Cameron had fallen asleep too.

“I know” Bernie chuckled as she looked down at Elinor, fast asleep in her arms, “and I can’t say I blame them, “I’m shattered too.”

Serena leant over Cameron and kissed Bernie softly as she reached for the remote and stopped the film, “close your eyes then, I wouldn’t mind 40 winks myself.”

Bernie shifted slightly so she could tuck her legs up under the duvet, “I love this” she smiled sleepily, “being snuggled up with you and the kids, I don’t, I can’t remember ever doing anything like this with Marcus.”

“He doesn’t know what he was missing” Serena smiled, adjusting her hold on Charlotte and reaching out to tuck Bernie’s hair behind her ears, “cuddling with you all is one of my favourite things too” she admitted, “and despite how I felt when I first heard her call you Mumma, I love the bond you and Ellie share.”

Bernie smiled as she looked down at the baby in her arms before glancing over at Charlotte, “and I love seeing how much Charlie opens up to you, she adores you Serena.”

Serena kissed Charlotte’s hair, “that feeling’s entirely mutual, for Cam too, and you of course.”

Bernie laughed quietly, “I can assure you that I love you just as much.”

“I’m glad to hear it” Serena kissed Bernie’s nose, “now close your eyes, get some sleep before the kids wake up again.

Bernie kissed Serena’s lips, “yes Ma’am” she mumbled, letting her eyes flutter closed.


	3. Time For Presents (and exchanging kisses)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this was written at 3am, I think I managed to edit out most of the stupid errors I made, but if you spot anything I missed, please let me know!

It was two weeks before Christmas when Bernie and Serena decided that they should probably make a start on Christmas shopping, both agreeing that the, now empty, drawers and wardrobe in the attic bedroom would be the perfect place to hide things from the kids. 

They headed to a local shopping centre as soon as they'd dropped Cameron off at school one morning, hoping to beat the rush. The car park was virtually empty and they carried the girls inside, after a lot of prior warning for Charlotte and some gentle coaxing from both her parents, they left them in the shopping centre’s crèche, Elinor bounding off as soon as she saw the creche had a ball pool. “We’ll be back soon” Bernie promised Charlotte who was a little more reluctant to go, “you and Ellie can have lots of fun playing together and then we can all go out for dinner when we've done okay?” 

Eventually satisfied that both girls would be okay, Bernie and Serena headed to a large toy shop first, Serena getting a trolley before they started walking up and down the aisles, quickly filling the trolley with things for the kids, “don't you think that's enough?” Serena asked when Bernie said she was going back for a second trolley. 

Bernie shrugged, “we haven't really got that much, we've got a couple of really big things… I do go a bit mad sometimes" she admitted, “I just like seeing their faces when they come downstairs to see a huge pile of presents.” 

“I know” Serena reached out and gently squeezed Bernie's arm, “I'm just not sure I can afford much more” she admitted quietly. 

“Oh Serena” Bernie whispered, “I'm not expecting you to pay for anything, we’re sharing our money now and I can more than afford these.” 

“I feel like I'm taking advantage though.”

“You're not” Bernie tried to reassure her, “and anyway, this won't be the only shop we buy things from so you can pay elsewhere okay?”

Serena nodded, “Okay.” 

“Good” Bernie smiled, “now, come on, let's get this shop done.” 

Serena soon realised that the children were going to be spoiled as Bernie picked up anything and everything that she thought they might like.  One of the many things that Serena loved about Bernie was the fact that she never ‘judged’ what toys her children could and couldn’t play with.  She didn’t care if Charlotte played with the train set that was originally bought for Cameron whilst he played with the dolls that Marcus had bought for Charlotte.  As long as the toys were suitable for the age of the children, nothing with tiny pieces for Elinor, then that was all Bernie cared about, so, as Bernie put a remote control car into the trolley, Serena had no idea whether Charlotte or Cameron would be opening it on Christmas morning, especially not as, at the moment, Charlotte seemed to love toys that moved. “You know that Elinor’s going to love chasing that don’t you?” Serena smiled.

“Probably” Bernie laughed, “is there anything specific you want to get for Elinor?”

“Not really, I thought I’d just see what takes my fancy, I want to get her some new books though, she loves her bedtime stories.”

“I’ve noticed” Bernie smiled, “we can go to the bookshop next, get them all some new books.  I’d like to get them all some new pyjamas for Christmas Eve too.”

“That sounds nice” Serena nodded, “we could give them each a new book too on Christmas Eve?”

Bernie nodded, “we could leave them a book and new pyjamas on their beds for them to find? Sort of like an early present from Santa?”

Serena smiled, “I think they’d like that a lot, it could erm, it could be a tradition? We could do it every year?”

Bernie couldn’t help but smile too as she thought about future Christmases with Serena and Elinor, her smile growing as it hit her that Serena had thought about their future together too, Serena wanted there to be more Christmases like this just as much as Bernie did. “That would be nice.  The kids and I, we read ‘The Night Before Christmas’ every year, even when I was away I used to take a copy of the book with me so I could ring them on Christmas Eve to read it with them. I erm, it would be nice if the five of us could start reading it together” she said, sounding quite nervous.

“Of course” Serena reached out and squeezed Bernie’s hand, “we could read it downstairs before bed, then set out milk and a mince pie for Santa before taking them upstairs to find their new pyjamas and books?”

Bernie nodded and grinned, “that sounds like a plan to me.”

They walked round the shop side by side, each of them suggesting presents for all three children, looking at football goals for Cameron before deciding that Bernie would pick one up on her way home from work later in the week as they wouldn’t be able to fit it in the car without folding the back seats of down, something that was obviously impossible when they had the girls with them.

“Bernie” Serena raised an eyebrow as she saw the items in the blonde’s hands, “do they really need any more? They’ve already got two of those bridges, and more track than the living room can hold!”  Both Cameron and Charlotte loved the wooden train set that had originally been bought for Cameron, over time the simple circle of track had been added to, so many extras added to it that, when they had a spare afternoon, Bernie would happily fill the living room with track, they had bridges, turntables, signals, train garages and tunnels and it was one of the childrens’ favourite toys, whether playing with a simple track that they’d built themselves, or with a more complex set up done by Bernie.

Bernie pouted slightly and put some of the items she was holding back before picking up a train station, “they haven’t got this”.  

Serena laughed and rolled her eyes, knowing Bernie was buying things for herself as much as she was buying them for the children, “go on then.”

Bernie grinned as she put the train station into the trolley, waiting until Serena had began to walk away before picking up all the things she’d put back, making sure Serena wasn’t looking before dropping them into the trolley and hiding them under other things, hoping that by the time Serena noticed them it would be too late to put them back.

They were almost at the checkout, two trolleys full of presents for all three children, when Serena noticed Bernie’s attention had been distracted by something, “what are you up to?” she asked.

Bernie took another second before she turned to face Serena a sprig of fake mistletoe hanging from a headband she’d placed on her head, “I think I might get myself this” she smirked.

Serena laughed, leaning in to kiss Bernie’s lips softly, “I think that would be a very good idea” she agreed, stealing another kiss before taking the headband from  Bernie’s head, dropping it into her trolley and heading off to pay.


	4. No Room At The Gym

**** It was one of the things that Bernie loved most about no longer being in the army, simply that she got to be ‘there’ for her children, today was the last day of term for Cameron, and, after lunch, she and Serena had front row seats for his nativity play, but first, it was time for all the toddlers in Charlotte’s gymnastic group to show their parents what they’d been learning to do.

Bernie could tell Charlotte was both excited, and nervous as she sat on the padded mats with the other children in her group, wearing her pale blue leotard, black leggings and a skirt to match her leotard. She smiled when she caught Charlotte’s eye and waved to her, having taken Ellie off to change her nappy whilst Serena had taken Charlotte to get changed and wait with the rest of her group.

Charlotte’s face lit up when she saw her Mumma in the front row and she waved back, suddenly looking a lot happier than she had just moments before, standing up with the other children when they were called, performing a simple dance routine as they sang a song Bernie didn’t recognise, one of the coaches doing the routine alongside the children so they didn’t forget what to do.

Serena was the one that took Charlotte to her classes most weeks so she knew how much she loved it, had seen the routine they were performing done several times over the past few weeks, so, instead of watching Charlotte, she found herself watching Bernie, watching her smile as she watched her daughter, her face lighting up as she smiled proudly, clapping enthusiastically as Charlotte and the others went to sit back down.

They sang a few more songs before one by one the children were called over to a bench, several inches wide and only a few inches off the floor.  Bernie’s heart was in her mouth as she saw Charlotte walk over to the springboard, the two coaches taking her hands as she jumped up onto the bench, making sure that she, not only landed on the beam, but then staying close, making sure that she kept her balance as she slowly walked heel to toe along the bench with her arms outstretched before jumping off the other end of the bench, a big smile on her face as she made eye contact with Bernie, Bernie returning the smile as she gave her daughter two thumbs up, feeling like her heart would burst with pride.

Once all of the children had walked across the bench, some with more encouragement than others, they were all presented with a certificate for their achievements, getting a loud round of applause before being allowed back to their parents.  For once, it was Bernie that Charlotte raced towards, Bernie scooping her daughter into her arms and kissing her forehead, “you were brilliant Peanut.” 

“You like it?”

“I do” Bernie smiled, “you were brilliant Darling, did you have fun?”

Charlotte smiled shyly and nodded, “yeah.”

“Good” Bernie kissed Charlotte’s hair, “shall we get you some juice and a biscuit?” she asked, the parents all having been invited to stay for tea and biscuits after the ‘show’.  Charlotte nodded but stayed clinging to Bernie as she was carried over to a small table, Serena getting juice for Charlotte and Elinor and tea for herself and Bernie.  

Elinor didn’t stay settled for long and soon charged off to play on some of the equipment that had been left out to keep the children entertained, but Charlotte was happy to stay with Bernie and Serena as they spoke to other parents, some obviously confused by Bernie’s relationship with Charlotte after seeing Serena bring her to the classes every week, but Bernie didn’t care, ignored the confused looks and concentrated on her daughter, Charlotte still clinging proudly to her certificate as she sat on Bernie’s hip.

They didn't stay for long, heading home to do a quick lunch for the girls before driving to Cameron’s school to watch his nativity. As they made their way to their seats in the front row of the school hall, Bernie and Serena were both surprised that the girls hadn't fallen asleep, both fighting their urge for an afternoon nap to watch their big brother play the Innkeeper in the costume that Bernie and Serena had made together. 

“I'm sorry, there's no room at the inn” Cameron spoke the line he’d been practicing for weeks, waiting for the boy playing Joseph to reply before speaking his second line, “my inn is full, but I do have a stable you can use, you should be warm and dry in there.” 

Once again Bernie was beaming with pride as Cameron left the stage in the hall with Mary and Joseph. “Cammy good” Charlotte whispered as she sat on Bernie's knee. 

Bernie smiled and kissed Charlie’s head, “he was.” 

The children got a standing ovation as they all came on stage to take a bow at the end of the play, Charlotte clapping too as Elinor shrieked excitedly and clapped her little hands together causing Cameron to smile and wave in their direction.  Once the applause died down, the headteacher took to the stage and made a speech about how well behaved the children had been and how hard they’d worked that term before announcing that, as a special treat, they were all allowed to go home early with their parents and guardians.

Cameron was over the moon as he bounded over to Serena and Bernie once the teachers said the children could go, “can I really go home early?” he asked

“You can” Bernie nodded, “we just need to get your coat, bag and uniform and then we can go home, and, because you were the best innkeeper I’ve ever seen, and because Charlotte got a certificate at her gymnastics, and” Bernie leant over to gently tickle Ellie’s tummy, “because Ellie’s sat nicely to watch you both, Serena and I have decided that we’re going to go to the supermarket on the way home, you can pick a new film and some sweets and when we get home we can watch some films and order pizza together, sound good?”

Charlotte and Cameron both grinned and nodded, hugging Bernie and Serena as they thanked them for the proposed treat, “can we go now?” Cameron asked, “I’ve got a picture in my book bag that I want to show you, I drewed Santa and used cotton wool for his beard.”

Bernie and Serena laughed, “come on then” Serena held out her free hand and bounced Ellie as she began getting restless, both from sitting still for so long and from missing her afternoon nap, “lets go and get your things so we can get home, we might even have time to bake some biscuits too!”

"Come on” Cameron grinned as he grabbed Serena’s hand, “I want to make gingerbread! Can we please?”

Elinor let out a loud yawn, “if it’s okay with Serena, then she can help you and Charlie make gingerbread while I get Ellie down for a nap?” Bernie suggested.

Cameron knew his Mummy too well, “if you fall asleep with Ellie, will you have some gingerbread when you wake up?”

Bernie laughed as she saw the smirk on Serena’s face, Serena too knowing that there was no way Bernie would be able to stay awake if she laid down to settle Ellie for a nap, “of course I will Darling”

Cam nodded happily, “okay, but I want to keep my costume on while I bake.”

Serena laughed too, “I’m sure we can agree to that, now, coat bag and uniform, otherwise we can’t go anywhere.

Cameron began leading Serena to his classroom, “come on then, don’t be so slow!”


	5. Christmas? Oh No It Isn't!

Christmas Eve soon arrived, and, as it happened to fall on a Saturday, Bernie had arranged a Saturday day out, however, this time, even Serena had no idea what Bernie had planned. “Where we go?” Charlotte asked, gently swinging her legs as she watched Bernie help Cam into his car seat. 

“It's a surprise” Bernie told her as she passed Charlie her bear, “but a good one I promise.” 

“You come?” 

“Of course baby, we’re all going together.” 

“Okay” Charlotte nodded as she clutched her bear to her chest. 

Bernie drove into town, parking in multi storey car park and getting all the kids out of the car, holding Ellie on her hip as Serena and Cameron took hold of Charlotte’s hands. 

“Here we are” Bernie smiled as they stopped outside the theatre, a large poster for Cinderella plastered to the wall by the door. 

“Relly?” Charlotte looked up at Serena who glanced over at Bernie. 

“We’re going to see Cinderella” Bernie nodded, “it's going to be a bit noisy and there will be a lot of shouting, but it's okay, me and Serena will be right there, you'll have your own seat or you can sit on my knee or Serena's knee, and if you don't like it then tell me okay and we can go somewhere quieter. “

Charlotte nodded, “Okay Mumma”. 

Bernie bought popcorn and drinks once they were inside, before they took their seats, just three rows from the front, Charlotte climbing onto Serena’s knee, Ellie standing up on Bernie's lap as Cameron sat on an inflatable booster cushion between them both with a big smile on his face. 

Cameron was enthralled from the beginning, clapping along, booing and cheering in the right places and giggling at the jokes, even though Bernie knew, or at least hoped, that most of them went straight over his head. 

Charlotte too was taken in by the pantomime, eyes wide and mouth open as she tried to take everything in, she didn't clap and cheer, didn't scream and shout like Cameron did, but Bernie was in no doubt that Charlotte was taking in every movement on the stage. 

Elinor on the other hand wasn't sure, she loved Cinderella and the fairy godmother but wasn't keen on the wicked stepmother, burying her head against Bernie when she got too scared but she didn’t cry. She spent the whole time stood on Bernie's thighs, bouncing excitedly to the music, giggling when Bernie helped her clap along in time with the music, jiggling her knees to make the baby giggle. 

“That was great” Cameron grinned once the panto had finished. 

“I'm glad you think so” Bernie ruffled his hair, “and what did you think Peanut.” 

Charlotte grinned around the thumb in her mouth, “Love Relly” 

“I'm glad” Bernie helped Cameron into his coat before zipping Ellie into her snowsuit as Serena helped Charlie into her coat, “now how about a burger before we go home and get ready for Santa?” 

The kids nodded and cheered, even Ellie joining in when she saw how excited Cameron and Charlotte were.

Bernie led them to the restaurant she’d found in advance, knowing that would still be open after the pantomime finished, “I'm sorry Madam” a waiter told then, “we're very busy and…” 

“I've got a reservation” Bernie told him. 

“Ah, that's different then” he smiled, “what name is it please” 

“It’s erm, it's Campbell-Wolfe. ” Bernie blushed slightly. 

“Ah, yes, table for five. If you’d like to follow me Ms Campbell-Wolfe, I'll just get you seated and then get you a highchair for the little one.” 

“Ms Campbell-Wolfe hey?” Serena teased playfully as they got the kids settled at the table, the waiter bringing over crayons and colouring pages along with the menus and a high chair for Elinor, Charlotte's face lighting up as she picked up a red crayon and began to colour in a picture of Santa. Ellie excitedly making purple scribbles on a picture of a reindeer as Cameron chose a picture of a stocking full of gifts. 

Bernie blushed again, “well we’re both here and I just thought that…”

“Hey” Serena reached for Bernie’s hand under the table and squeezed it gently, “it’s okay, I was only teasing you. I don’t mind it at all, in fact, I think Campbell-Wolfe has got quite the ring to it” she smiled, “it makes us sound like a family, I mean I know we are a family, but…”

“But it’s nice to make that obvious to other people?” Serena finished for her.

“Yeah” Bernie nodded, “it is.”

“Well then” Serena smiled as she pecked Bernie’s cheek, “Merry Christmas Ms Campbell-Wolfe.


	6. Santa Claus Is Coming To Town

Serena and Bernie were both surprised that Elinor and Charlotte didn’t fall asleep on the way home, but, the girls staying awake meant that the first part of their Christmas Eve plan would be much easier.

“Go on then” Bernie herded the kids into the house once they were home, “shoes and coats off and lets see if we can find a film to watch before bedtime.

Serena flicked on the living room light, smiling as the children raced inside, Bernie and Serena shared a smile as they heard the excited shrieks and gasps from the children, “Mummy, Rena” Cameron called, “come here!”

Bernie and Serena tried to keep a straight face as they walked into the living room, “what…”

“Look” Cameron pointed to four gift boxes on the sofa, a piece of paper laid on top of them, “these weren’t here when we went out” he said, unaware that Serena had placed the boxes on the sofa as Bernie had got the kids into the car.

Bernie pretended to be surprised, “I wonder how they got here”

Cameron picked up the paper, recognising a few words but struggling to read it properly, “can you read this?” he asked, holding out towards Bernie.

Bernie nodded, Serena smiling as she watched, Bernie had been so excited that she’d asked one of her colleagues at work to write the letter from ‘Santa’, just so Cameron didn’t recognise hers or Serena’s handwriting.  “Oh” she gasped, “It’s from Santa!”  

Cameron and Charlotte’s faces lit up, “can you read it Mummy? What does it say?”

Bernie smiled, “he said he was doing a final check of his list of good boys and girls and he saw that you three have all been extra good this year, so he’s left you a special treat for tonight, but you can only have it if you promise to go to sleep on time, otherwise he won’t be able to come and bring the rest of your presents.”

“I’ll be good” Cameron nodded, “and I’ll go straight to sleep after my story, I promise.”

Charlotte nodded again, her little face lit up with excitement, “I s’eep too Mumma.”

“You’d better see what Santa left you then” Bernie smiled, handing them each a box as Serena sat on the edge of the sofa, helping Elinor open her box too, the excitement in the room growing as the kids pulled out new pyjamas, sweets, activity books and crayons, sachets of hot chocolate and marshmallows in a festive mug and, of course, their new story books.

“Mumma” Charlotte held out a small bag filled with oats, dried fruit and glitter, “what this?” she asked as Cameron pulled something similar out of his box.

“Let me see” Bernie pretended she didn’t know as Charlotte handed over the bag, “it’s magic reindeer food” she told them as she read the label, “it says that we need to sprinkle it outside the house, the glitter will help the reindeer see where to land, and they can eat the food while they wait for Santa to deliver your presents so they’ve got enough energy to fly to the next house!”

Bernie was sure she’d never seen her daughter look so excited, “do it now?” she asked

Bernie shook her head, “not yet, let’s do it just before you go to bed so Santa and his Reindeer don’t come before you’re asleep”

“Okay” Charlotte nodded as she picked up the crayons from her box, “I colour?”

Bernie nodded, “why don’t we all get into our pyjamas? I think Santa might even have left me and Serena some new ones” she gestured to the fourth box still on the sofa, “then we can put a Christmas film on and drink our hot chocolate and you can colour if you want?”

Charlotte nodded, “okay.”

“And eat our sweeties?” Cameron asked hopefully.

Bernie laughed, “and eat your sweeties, then we can read our Christmas story, put the reindeer food outside and then get you all tucked up in bed and read your new books.”

“And then we go to sleep so Santa can come?” Cam added.

"Exactly” Bernie smiled, “now, let’s get you all changed into your pyjamas so we can all get comfy.”

It didn’t take long for the five of them to get changed, Serena putting ‘A Muppet’s Christmas Carol’ on to play as Bernie made their hot chocolate, Cameron sprawling out on the floor to watch the film with his bag of sweets as Charlotte knelt up at the coffee table to colour in the Christmas images in the activity book from her box, Elinor settling on the sofa between Bernie and Serena, one arm tucked behind her head as the other held onto her cup, guzzling at her hot chocolate.  Serena knew Elinor didn’t really understand what was going on, but knew that, at the same time, Elinor was well aware that something out of the ordinary was happening, “I think she’s getting tired” Serena smiled as she ran her hand over Elinor’s hair, earning herself a smile from her daughter.

“At least she should settle down easily” Bernie smiled, “and hopefully sleep through til morning.”

“Do you think they’ll sleep in or…” Serena gestured to Charlie and Cam.

Bernie laughed, “Charlotte doesn’t sleep past 6 when it isn’t Christmas, so there’s no chance, Cam might make it to 7 but we’d be lucky.”

“I’d say we’d have to get an early night then” Serena laughed, “but…”

“But you know what we’ve got to do once the kids are in bed!”

“Exactly!”

The film finished and Serena got the kids on the sofa as Bernie went off to get the much loved copy of ‘The Night Before Christmas’. “Is everybody comfortable?” Bernie asked as they all settled down, getting nods in response from Charlie and Cam and a large yawn from Elinor, “Okay” she opened the book, “Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…”

She and Serena took it in turns, reading alternate pages, the children enthralled right up until Serena read the last page of the book, “He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,  _ “Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!”” _

“Happy Mismas” Charlotte yawned as Serena put the book down on the coffee table.

“And Happy Christmas to you too” Serena smiled as Bernie stood from the sofa and went to fetch something, Serena laughing as Elinor pulled herself up to look over the back of the sofa, watching Bernie as she retrieved a shoebox from the dining table.

“What’s that Mummy?” Cameron asked as she came back over with the box.

“Our stockings” Bernie smiled, “we can’t go to bed without hanging them up can we?”

“I’d forgotten about that!” 

Bernie laughed and handed him his stocking, “go on, the hooks are already up”.

She handed Charlotte her stocking, not at all surprised when Charlotte turned to Serena, “you help me?” she asked softly.

Serena nodded, “of course” she smiled, standing with Charlie on her hip as Bernie picked up Elinor to help her hang her stocking from the hook on the mantlepiece.

“Mumma?” Elinor frowned, tilting her head to one side as she looked at the stocking.

Bernie smiled and kissed her head, “it’s for Santa to put your presents in” she explained, but could tell from the look on Elinor’s face that she still didn’t understand.

Bernie and Serena hung up their own stockings before Cameron got their attention, “Mummy, we needs to leave a snack for Santa” 

“You’re right, we do!”

“And a glass of milk.”

“Of course, what do you think Santa would like for his snack?” Bernie asked as she walked into the kitchen with the children, getting out a small plate and a glass.

“Erm, I don’t know” Cameron shrugged.

“What about you Peanut?” Bernie asked Charlotte who was still in Serena’s arms, “what shall we leave Santa for a snack?”

“A Appa?” Charlotte suggested.

“Okay” Bernie nodded, thanking Serena as she passed Charlotte an apple from the fruitbowl, letting the girl put it on the plate.

“Here” Cameron came over with a handful of quality street from a bowl on the side, “and these too?” Bernie nodded and Cameron put the sweets down beside the apple, “Don’t forget the milk!”

Bernie nodded again, watching as Serena got the milk from the fridge, pouring it into the glass, “go and get your shoes on” she said as she put the milk back in the fridge.

“My shoes?” Cameron looked confused as he looked up at Serena.

“Your shoes” she repeated with a smile, “so you can go and put your reindeer food outside!”

It didn’t take long for Charlotte and Cameron to sprinkle their reindeer food on the drive, Bernie emptying out Elinor’s packet after the baby refused, snuggling tiredly into Bernie, already beginning to doze off, the excitement of the pantomime and a skipped afternoon nap meaning that she was tireder than usual.

Serena had to admit that she was surprised at how easily the children all settled, they were read their new books and tucked into their beds where they all fell asleep almost instantly.

Once they were sure the children were all asleep, Bernie and Serena set to work, carrying all the boxes and bags of already wrapped presents down from the attic bedroom before opening a bottle of wine as they set to work, arranging the bigger presents into three piles by the Christmas tree, dropping the smaller gifts into their stockings.

It was only once they’d made a bit of space that they started putting the children’s ‘main’ presents together, a job they both wished they’d done before they’d opened the wine, but, after a second bottle of wine, several hours and many more kisses, they were finished.  Cameron’s football goal and Charlotte’s trampoline were put in the garden for them to find in the morning, Elinor’s trike put with the rest of her presents.

“I’m not sure I’m going to be able to do this secretly” Bernie admitted, feeling a little giddy after the second bottle of wine, “but I need to get your presents out of the car.”

Serena laughed, “yours are in the back of my wardrobe.”

Bernie laughed too, “go and get them, I’ll get yours and then we can get to bed, before you suggest a third bottle and the kids find us fast asleep on the sofa in the morning.”

“I erm, I haven’t got you much” Serena admitted, “I, didn’t, you’re really hard to buy for!” 

Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena and pulled her close, pressing a soft kiss to her lips, “I’ve got you and we’ve got our family, anything else is a bonus.”

Serena nuzzled against Bernie’s neck before kissing softly at the pale skin, “I love you.”

Bernie groaned softly as she tangled her fingers in Serena’s hair, “I love you too”  her eyes closed briefly as she felt Serena’s tongue flick over her pulse point, “come on” she laughed, tugging gently on Serena’s hair, “I need to go and fetch your presents.”

Serena sighed and kissed Bernie’s lips again, “spoilsport” she murmured.

“Merry Christmas to you too” Bernie laughed as she finally dropped her hold on Serena’s waist and grabbed her car keys from the side, “Eat Santa’s chocolates” she chuckled, “drink his milk if you want, I’ll sort the apple out in a minute.”

Both women went to get the presents they'd got for each other, putting the smaller gifts in the stockings and the larger one under the tree, Serena hoping Bernie liked the large photo frame she’d bought her, filled with various photos of their family, and Bernie slipped a necklace into Serena’s stocking, the birthstones of all three children hanging from a simple silver chain and a new camera under the tree, better than the one Serena had bought whilst Bernie was deployed, Bernie hoping that Serena would keep on filling their home with snapshots of their happy family life.

Serena leant against the kitchen side as she ate the Quality Street that Cameron had left out for Santa, screwing up the wrappers and leaving them on the plate as Bernie took a sharp knife from the cutlery drawer, coring the apple and slicing it, leaving the core and knife on the plate before eating the apple and drinking the milk, being sure to leave just a little in the bottom of the glass.  She opened one of the kitchen cupboards and took out three small chocolate santas, standing them by the now empty plate with a smile as she held her hand out to Serena, “ready for bed?”

Serena nodded as she followed Bernie out of the kitchen, “most definitely.”

As expected, Charlotte and Cam were up at the crack of dawn the next morning but Bernie and Serena convinced them both to cuddle in their bed for a while until Ellie woke up a little before 7.

“Can we go downstairs now?” Cameron asked once Elinor was finally awake.

Bernie and Serena both nodded and the eldest two children bounded downstairs, shrieking with joy as they walked into the living room, “Mummy” Cameron gasped, “Santa’s left us looooads of presents!”

“You must have been really good this year then” Bernie smiled as she ruffled his hair, “you can open your stockings now, everything else you can open after breakfast.

Once the stockings were empty, three excited children were served waffles with chocolate sauce and ice cream as a treat, “can we open our presents now?” Cameron asked excitedly as Serena wiped at his face with a wetwipe, wiping off the chocolate sauce he’d missed when cleaning himself up.

“I don’t know” Serena teased, “what do you think?” she asked Bernie.

Bernie chuckled as she pretended to think for a minute, “of course you can, what are you waiting for, go and open them” Charlotte and Cam raced off as Serena lifted Ellie from her highchair “Charlie, yours are the presents next to the Christmas Tree, Cam, yours are in the middle and Ellie’s are the ones by the sofa.”

Charlotte and Cameron thanked Bernie before falling to the floor by the tree, beginning to open their presents, “do you want to help this one open her presents?” Serena asked as she bounced Ellie on her hip, the baby looking confused by all the presents stacked up in the living room.

“Look Charlie” Bernie didn’t get time to answer before she heard her son’s excited voice, “a train station for all our trains.”

Charlotte beamed as she held out the presents she’d just unwrapped to her brother, “I gots a bridge and a, a this…” she showed him the box, not sure what it was, but knowing it was for their train set.

“A tunnel” Cameron grinned, “we can build the bestest track later!” he promised before turning back to his own presents.

Bernie smiled at Serena who had a similar look on her face, “don’t you want to help her?” she asked as Elinor decided she was missing out and tried to shuffle out of Serena’s hold.

Serena passed Elinor over, “you take her, I want to get my camera.”

Bernie nodded and took Elinor from Serena, leaning in to kiss Serena’s cheek as she did so, “Come on then Trouble, let’s see what Santa’s left for you.”

All the children were overjoyed as they tore through the wrapping paper to reveal all their presents, Serena putting on some Christmas songs before snapping some pictures of her happy family, Elinor sat on Bernie’s lap, Bernie’s head bowed as she spoke quietly to Elinor, helping little fingers tear at the brightly coloured wrapping.

Bernie looked up after a while and met Serena’s eyes, “swap with me?” she said softly, “let me get some pictures of you and the kids.”

Serena smiled and nodded, “okay” she smiled, handing her camera to Bernie as she sat on the floor and lifted Elinor over.

Bernie loved seeing her children so happy, loved seeing Serena so happy, Serena helping Charlotte and Cameron get their presents from the packaging as Elinor played happily in the torn wrapping paper.

Serena put a film on after dinner but nobody watched it, all three children, and Serena, helping Bernie build a huge train track around the living room, there were bridges, junctions, crossovers, turntables, you name it, the kids had it, and they spent hours laid on the floor running the trains around the track, even Elinor was making ‘choo choo’ noises after a while, although it did take a while for her to stop making the trains ‘moo’.

“So” Serena nuzzled into Bernie as they watched the kids play happily, “was it the Christmas you’d hoped for?”

Bernie smiled and kissed Serena’s lips, “I had you here, it was better than I could ever have imagined.”


End file.
